Raiu Shin
Raiu Shin (雷雨神, Raiu Shin) is a 14 year old Jonin and is a member of Team Kise, he is also a major figure in the fanon canon series called Naruto: Childish Killers. He is a member of the secret clan - the Shin Clan, his parents where killed when he was 7 and as a result he has a very tragic past he is the rival of Senshi Uchiha. Appearance Raiu has spiky silver hair, very light skin and blue eyes. His eyes change depending on the mood that he's in, narrowing and sharpening when he goes into 'assassin mode'. He is fairly lean and is normally seen slouching, he typically wears baggy clothing with his usual attire consisting of long-sleeved and dark-colored shirts. Most of his clothes have a turtleneck. Personality His dominant traits are his frankness and his utter fearlessness, shown when he remains composed after seeing a enemy ninja defeat their tutor. Raiu likes to kid around, but his passion towards ninjutsu and martial arts is no joke. Though he tends to play around or not take opponents seriously, Raiu possess enough instinct and maturity to understand when it's time to get serious. History Raiu spent his whole childhood in a small village with his parents, where he was deemed as a child prodigy in ninjutsu. One day he decided to leave and become a treasure hunter, but when he can back he found that his village had been destroyed by another village killing everyone there. He instantly snapped and went on a rage attacking and killing the majority of people in the village that destroyed his own, ever since then he has under gone therapy to make sure that doesn't happen again. Abilities Chakra Raiu (like almost all members of the Shin Clan) has 10 times the amount of chakra as a normal person, his chakra is also seemingly distinctive compared to others as it is capable of smothering any person without chakra comparable to him. Ninjutsu Raiu is incredibly skilled in ninjuts and is able to learn almost any ninjutsu that a person teaches him, the only exception are blood line traits, and s rank ninjutsu (which take some time to learn). He can create medium to high level techniques rapidly almost spamming them without showing any sign of fatigue, however he does not have a wide range of nature transformations wich is apparent in his arsenal of jutsu. His kekkai genkai is Steel Release. Nature Transformation When it comes to chakra Raiu's talent is said to be absolutely astounding, found only in one out of ten million people. He can effortlessly transmute his chakra into electricity, wind and water - he can shock the opponent either through physical contact or while keeping his distance, drown people in his water or blow them away with powerful gusts of wind. Although strong opponents receive little damage from the nature chakra, the majority of people are affected by it and find it hard to deal with it. Taijutsu Despite his age, Raiu is one of the best melee fighters in the Naruto series. He is capable of fighting on even ground with foes that are physically stronger than him or have better control over their chakra. His fighting style, extremely versatile, aims at dealing the maximum amount of damage in the shortest time possible, striking critical points and making ample use of lightning-fast submission holds to incapacitate or kill the opponent swiftly. Bukijutsu Although he prefers to fight with only his bare hands and occasionally his ninja tools, Raiu is capable of turning any object into a lethal weapon, even if he has no familiarity with it. Natural Abilities Incredible Strength - 'When not armed with his swords, or even with strength magic, Raiu has shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat. He has been known to effectively knock out much larger creatures with unarmed strikes. Also he has been able to defeat opponents with massive punches and kicks, he also is capable of picking up an entire shack with ease. '''High Speeds -' Raiu has demonstrated the ability to move at incredible speeds surpassing the speed of sound, as he was able to dodge every single on of the arrows that where fired at him. '''Inhumane Endurance - Raiu has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head. Quotes "People are controlled by strings and act like puppets, but I am free. There are no strings on me." - Raiu commenting on his initial refusal to be a ninja. Trivia * His name means "thunderstorm god" when translated into english from japanese. * He is based of Killua from Hunter x Hunter. * He is born on September the thirteenth - sharing the same birthday as his creator (RinkakuKagune). Category:Male Category:Jonin Category:Wind Release User Category:Water Release User Category:Lightning Release User Category:Steel Release User Category:Team Kise